ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda's Diary
Amanda's Diary is the small, floral-covered diary in which Amanda writes down her thoughts and feelings. Its purpose is to flesh out Amanda's character, as well as demonstrate her growing insanity and hatred toward Jennifer. The diary is located within a glass case in the Working Class section of the airship, however, Jennifer will find it locked, and cannot open it until the "Rag Princess Sews" chapter, in which she can obtain the Glass Case Key. Transcript March 2nd, 1930 I don't know what's wrong with me. Was it something I did? Last month I failed. What will happen to me this month? Mr. Hoffman said that a new girl is coming soon. Will I even lose to her and become all miserable? I'm scared. I hate to think of what's in store for me. March 20th, 1930 Things are going wonderfully! Today they called me out to the backyard. As long as that girl is here, I won't ever be last. What a relief! April 4th, 1930 Maybe there really is something wrong with me. What have I done wrong? I tattled on Mr. Hoffman as they told me to do, but I failed again. I’m still lower class, even after that girl came. I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. April 18th, 1930 I’m as happy as can be today! They showed me the symbol of the Aristocrats. If I can get a red crayon, I, too, will be one of them! But, that girl will NEVER get a crayon. She’s far too uncouth. In any case, I’ll never be last again. I’m sure of it. June 1st, 1930 NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO Those awful things got into my mouth! She’ll be sorry the next chance I get. But why me again? What have I done? July 27th, 1930 I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER Oh my! I’ve got to sew the rags… August 31st, 1930 I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER Oh my! I’ve got to sew the rags… September 28th, 1930 I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER Oh my! I’ve got to sew the rags… October 5th, 1930 After all that time I spent sewing it! Basil, Fanny, George, Hector, Ida, Leo, Paul! Why must they always bother me so? Oh, woe is me! October 12th, 1930 Oh, why can’t they all just go to hell! Basil, have a nap on the railroad tracks! Fanny, take a dive off the roof! George, I’ll hang you upside down! Hector, get run over by a carriage! Ida, I have some fancy poison jam for you! Leo, walk across an open manhole. Paul, get smothered under a great rug! And lastly, that girl! The Aristocrats will have their way with her! Oh, how very delightful life is! October 19th, 1930 That wretched girl will do my dirty work. I’ll work her to the bone! Oh, I feel wonderful today! I'm so worried... I just don't know what's going to happen... Category:Documents